conlangfandomcom-20200223-history
Englisc/Wordhord
This is a list of words in the Englisc language, which will expand as time permits. If you have any suggested new words to add, please use the talk page and I will research the best way to add those words to the dictionary. AÆB *ald ɑld adj old, not young; ældest- *Alkohol ˈalkohoːl m'' alcohol, ethanol *Æcced 'ɛtʃɛd ''n (s/e) acid *bringen ˈbʀɪŋən irr v to bring; (ˈbʀoχtə), gebroht; (ɡəˈbʀoχt) CDÐ *Destillation pl dɛstilaˈʦi̯oːnən f'' (-/-en) distillation *Dolg [] ''n (-es/-e) wound, cut; scar of a wound; sore *dolgen [] wk v to wound; gedolgt EFG *Ecced etʃɛd n'' (s/e) vinegar *Enzym pl ɛnˈʦyːmə ''n (es/e) enzyme *Erþœl ˈeːrθʔøːl n'' (es/e) petroleum *Folisc Æcced ''n (es/e) folic acid *gaan ɡɑːn irr v to go; is gegaan *gesungen ɡəˈsʊŋən adj sung; (past participle of singen) *Gnorn gnoːrn m'' (-es/-e) sorrow, sadness; ''~ þrowen to suffer sadness *gnorn gnoːrn adj sorrowful, sad, dejected; complaining *gnornen gnoːrnən wk v to grieve, mourn; to be sad; to bewail, lament; gegnornd *Gold ɡɔld n'' (-es/-e) gold; (aurum) *gylden ˈɡʏldn̩ ''adj golden ȜHǶ *ȝa jaː interj yes *ȝong ˈjoŋɡ adj young, not old; jyngst- *haaten haːtən irr strong v 1'''. to command; gehaaten; (she commanded him to go' scie heht hin gaan''); 2'''. to call s.o. s.t. [ic hatte Johannes' I am called John''] *halden'' ˈhaldən ''strong v to hold; to stop; gehalden *Hæft ˈhɛft n'' (-es/-e) haft, handle *Hæft ˈhɛft ''m (-es/-e) a band, fetter; handcuffs *hæften ˈhɛftən wk v to seize, bind, arrest, make captive; imprison; gehæfted *Hæften ˈhɛftən f'' (-/-ne) captivity, custody *Hæftling ˈhɛftlɪŋ ''m (-s/-e) captive; prisoner, inmate *hæftnen ˈhɛftnən wk v 1. '''to seize, capture; '''2. to arrest; gehæftned *Hæftnoþ [] m'' (-es/-e) custody, keeping; imprisonment *Hæftnung ˈhɛftnʊŋ ''f (-/-en) captivity; confinement; *Hydrolyse pl hydroˈlyːzən f'' (-/-n) hydrolysis *ƕa xʷɑː ''pron who?; of ƕa] *ƕam xʷɑːm pron whom?; of ƕa, ƕat] *ƕan xʷɑːn pron whom?; of ƕa] *ƕas xʷɑːs pron whose?; of ƕa, ƕat] *ƕat xʷɑːt pron what?; of ƕat] *ƕær xʷɛːr adv where?; is a question word of static location only *ƕenn xʷɛn adv when? IJK *kald kʰald adj cold; kældest- *Katalyse pl kataˈlyːzən f'' (-/-n) catalysis *Kondensation kɔndɛnˈzaːˈʦɪ̯oːn ''f (-/-en) condensation LMN *Maan maːn n'' (es/e) crime; a shameful action *mid mi.d ''prep w.d. with, together, along; (þu gæst mid þeinem Broðer you go with your brother.) *Morþ morθ n'' (-es/-e) death (caused by an external source), murder; ''legal term ''homicide; destruction, perdition *Morðer ˈmorðər ''n (-es/-e) murder *Myrðre 'myrðrə m'' (-n/-n) murderer *myrðern 'myrðərn ''wk v to murder; gemyrðerd *Myrðrung 'myrðrʊŋ f'' (-/-en) murder, homicide OŒP *Œl pl ˈøːlə ''n (es/e) oil *œliȝ [] adj oily; (inflected forms œlig-) *Œðel [] m'' (s/n) ancestral home, family home; one's own country; one's own residence or property *Œðelland [] ''n (-es/-e) native land, country QRS *Rose ˈʀoːzə f'' (-/-n) rose; *singen ˈsɪŋɡən ''st v to sing; gesungen TÞU *þringen θʀɪŋən st v to press; to crowd; to constrict; geþrungen *þringend θʀɪŋənd adj pressing, urgent VWX *Vase [] f'' (-/-n) vase *wesen ˈwɛːzən ''irr v to be; [present ''ic em, þu ert, he is; wiȝ sind; ''past ic, he was, þu wast; wiȝ waren; future ic bim, þu bist, he biþ; wiȝ, ȝiȝ, hje beeþ; present subjunctive ic/he sei, þu seiest; wiȝ seien; past subjunctive ic/he wære, þu wærest; wiȝ wæren; future subjunctive ''ic/he be, þu beest; wiȝ been; ''present perfect ''is gewesen; ''future perfect ''biþ gewesen; ''future future perfect ''biþ gebeen] *wild wɪld ''adj wild, untamed; wildest- YZ